


going for it

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [18]
Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Phoebe decides to be bold and get what she wants.
Relationships: Phoebe Heyerdahl/Gerald Johanssen
Series: MoreLoliSho March [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Kudos: 2





	going for it

Though they have never done anything like this before, that is enough to slow Phoebe down, and she seems completely intent on taking as much control in the situation that she can, making up for Gerald’s general reluctance. He is not used to seeing this more aggressive and forward side to her, but he definitely can’t say that he minds it. And it is not as if he is reluctant because he has no desire to do anything like this with her; he is just a generally laid back sort of person, and that, combined with his lack of knowledge and experience, makes it hard for him to take the lead.

Phoebe had been expecting this from him, so she is prepared, and not holding back for any reason. She starts out on her knees in front of him, stroking him to a full erection, making him moan so pathetically for her, before she is able to wrap her lips around his cock, glad that she did plenty of research on what she should do to make sure that she got this first time right. Experience or not, she likes to think that she has the knowledge necessary to pull something like this off, and since Gerald has nothing to compare her to, that will only make it easier.

As she takes him deeper in her mouth, he is already whimpering for her, barely able to contain himself at all. It is all so new to him, and all feels so good that he has no hope of holding himself back, shuddering in delight as she pushes forward, taking him as deep into her mouth as she can. Soon enough, she is bobbing her head on his cock, making him cry out as he is pushed closer and closer to the edge.

He does try to cry out to her, to warn her when he is getting too close, but she does not heed his warning. In fact, this is exactly what she wants from him, and it makes her go that much faster, all so that she can push him over the edge, coming into her mouth. She does not swallow when she pulls back, though, letting it remain in her mouth as she gets back to her feet and pulls him into a long and passionate kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth so that she can let him taste himself.

 _That_ is definitely new to him, something that he had never thought about before, let alone something he ever thought that he would enjoy this much, but he finds himself getting riled up all over again, just as soon as she starts kissing him. By the time that Phoebe actually pulls out of the kiss, he is achingly hard again, and hoping that they are not done yet, that she will want to do more with him.

Fortunately for Gerald, Phoebe will not be done until she is satisfied, and all of this has just been a warm up for what she really wants to do. This time, he is the one that ends up on the ground, but rather than being on his knees, he is on his back, so that once she has finished stripping down to nothing, she can get on top of him, mounting him and looking down at him.

Internally, she is a little flustered at how far they have come like this, but she does not allow those feelings to win out. If she lets herself get distracted by that for even a second, then she will not be able to go through with this, and they will be right back where they started. One of them has to be bold, and she has already decided that it would be her, so with that, she rubs her pussy, already soaking wet for him, against his cock, making him whine as she teases him.

But she wants him too badly to tease him for long, and she knows that if she tries to tease it out much longer, she might lose her nerve. With that in mind, she starts to push down, wanting to go fast but knowing that she has to take it slow, in order to make sure she can properly take him. It is slow going, since it is her first time, but she is able to handle it, relaxing as much as she can as she takes his cock. Beneath her, Gerald whimpers and writhes, barely able to contain himself while Phoebe takes her time with him.

Once she has completely taken him, his cock entirely buried inside of her, she starts to move on top of him. That is slow at first too, but it does not remain slow for long. Now that she knows she can handle it, it has stared to feel really good to her, and the faster she goes, the better she feels. She can’t help but try and chase that high, wanting to feel as amazing as possible, and so, she starts bouncing on top of him, riding him hard as she goes for everything that she wants.

She is definitely more than Gerald can handle, and the best that he can do is try to resist the urge to come inside of her right away, trying to hold out until she has gotten at least a little bit of satisfaction. Up and down, she rides him for all that he is worth, until she is nearing the edge, whimpering and crying out for him, and he fights with all that he has to hold out, knowing that it will just be a little while longer.

Phoebe hits her peak, coming hard all at once, and that is all that Gerald can handle as well. They are both left screaming out in their bliss, both so caught up in it that they can think about nothing else, can feel nothing else. It will take them both a bit to recover from that, but even then, Phoebe is not quite sure if she is done with him yet or not.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
